mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal King
The Crystal King is a mysterious creature, consisting of only an icy crown, a robe, and two eyes. He is the Chapter 7 boss of Paper Mario. Paper Mario The Crystal King is one of Bowser's most powerful followers. He took over the Crystal Palace, which was originally a palace to honor the stars. With several White Clubbas and Duplighosts working for him, the Crystal Palace was now full of evil, but Mario made his way through the palace. Three White Clubbas were assigned to guard a bridge (with statues on the other side of the room representing them). They refused to move aside, extremely fearful of the Crystal King getting angry and punishing them, and fought Mario, but he defeated them, destroying them all along with their statues, to advance. Eventually Mario reached a balcony platform area of the Crystal Palace, and the Crystal King appeared, intending to defeat Mario and freeze him to present him to Bowser. However, after a long battle, Mario defeated the Crystal King. His final words were to ask for Bowser's forgiveness before spinning around and dissolving into snow. The Crystal King made an appearance in the non-canon credits parade. A Duplighost imitates him, but what appears to be the real Crystal King reveals his true identity, only to be revealed by the real Crystal King as another Duplighost. The Crystal King is then carried away by his Crystal Bits. Battle The Crystal King has 70 HP, 6 ATK, and 2 DEF. He has three Crystal Bits, which he will inhale and spit out at Mario, for 4 damage each. If Mario destroys all three Crystal Bits, the Crystal King will use an ice beam to freeze Mario (this can be countered by guarding with A, reducing the damage by 1 and preventing freezing) for 6 damage and leaving him defenseless for a while. The best thing for Mario to do is destroy two of the Crystal King's Crystal Bits and leave one alive, for the Crystal King to attack Mario for 4 damage. On his next turn, the Crystal King will summon three more Crystal Bits, but whenever he does not have any Crystal Bits out is the perfect opportunity to attack him. Mega Smash is useful in this battle. The Crystal King can heal for 20 HP, twice, and this is almost impossible to prevent so the minimun total amount of damage that must be done to him is 110. When the battle is about halfway over, the Crystal King will stop summoning Crystal Bits and use his ice beam. If not guarded against with A, this could be a major problem because the Crystal King can split into three. If either of the two fakes are attacked, they will not disappear. Only when the real Crystal King is hit (an attack or item to hit multiple enemies is a good way to do this) will the decoys disappear. Sometimes he may rise into the air before splitting into three, thus hammer attacks (like Power Quake) will not work on him. While there are three Crystal Kings, they can use a powerful frost beam that does 8 damage to Mario. Trivia *The Crystal King has slightly similar qualities to a Duplighost (many of which are his servants), however, his abilities are quite different, and he is never shown to transform. Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Minions Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Deceased